Black Hayate
by SylphWindDancer
Summary: This is the sequal to Snow of Happiness, and the Knights and Lady Knights all remained on Earth with the Pretear and Pritear. For some reason, the Knights and Lady Knights are all getting attacked one by one, and having their blood taken. Why?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yay! Sequal! Yay!**

**Hayate: I'm here again?**

**Me: This time, you can be here with Himeno.**

**Himeno: Sure, whatever. Just make sure that we can run out as fast as possible in case a Demon Larca were to show up.**

**Me: Sure. By the way, as some of you know, 'Hayate' means 'hurricane.' I did not choose the title for the reason that it sayss 'Hayate' in it-**

**Himeno: Damn straight...**

**Me:-but because it means 'Black Hurricane.' Got it? Good.**

**Hayate: SylphWindDancer owns nothing other than the Pritear, Lady Knights, and two certain, maybe three certain, evil people in here.**

Pretear: Black Hayate

Chapter 1

It'd been nearly a year since Himeno woke from her sleep, and she'd entered into a college. She decided at last, that she'd wanted to have her own garden (ya know, Awayuki-style), and she wanted to study about plants from other countries. On her days off, she and Hayate went out. Anywhere. They just had to be together. The Lady Knights hung around on Earth after reporting their success to the King and Queen of Leafenia. And once, when they were out...

"Hayate..."

"What is it?"

"Umm...now that I think about it, I haven't seen you around lately. Did you go work somewhere else?"

"No. I'm always around."

"...Oh."

"I think you're studying too much." Hayate laughed, and allowed Himeno to easily punch him on the arm.

"Himeno! Hayate!" two voices called.

The two turned around, and saw Shin and Sayuri approaching them, "What're you guys doing out here?"

Before Himeno could answer, Yayoi Takato popped out of nowhere. Like always. "Oh, Himeno! I never thought you would come out in public with Hayate! Shameful! And even in front of young teens! Himeno Awayuki, I never thought you, of all people, would even attempt-!"

"YAYOI! SHUT UP!" Himeno flushed, pushing her away.

Shin and Sayuri blinked.

"Anyway..." Hayate rolled his eyes at Himeno's best friend, "Nothing. We're just taking a walk."

From afar, Yayoi's eyes twinkled, and she shouted, "Or are you?!"

Himeno sighed heavily, "Man, she never gives up. No wonder she went to college to become a romance novelist."

Sayuri grinned, "Anyway, that's not why we came. Do you want to go over to Mannen and Minako's? They have some low prices today."

"They do, huh?..." Himeno nodded, "I think we should. We haven't seen 'em in a while."

"YOU haven't." Shin and Hayate said.

Himeno sighed again.

And so, fifteen minutes later, they found themselves at the skating rink that Minako and Mannen worked at. They walked inside, and Mannen instantly saw them, "Hey, Himeno, guys! I was wondering when you show up today. Business is pretty slow today."

The four looked, and saw how true that was. There was only about a group of six on the large rink. Two certain people they recognized where there.

"Mawata! Takeshi! I didn't expect to see you two here!" Himeno beamed, walking over to them with her skates in hand.

Her stepsister shyly smiled, "We felt like going out for the day. Mannen and Minako gave us a free pass."

"Aww...how sweet of them. Well, hope you don't mind four more!" Himeno nudged Mawata, hinting at something, causing her to blush.

Takeshi missed it, and he shook his head, "Not at all."

The two Awayuki's, Hayate, and the Knight and Lady Knight of Plants wasted a good bit of the day until Himeno had to return to school for her late day class. Hayate kissed her on the forehead as she started off, "Don't push yourself."

"I won't. See ya later!" Himeno waved, and ran off.

Hayate started walking around town some more before heading back to the Awayuki mansion, where the family allowed him, Sora, and Ryu to stay. He passed the same street where he and Himeno first met. He laughed at the memory.

_---Flashback---_

_"Hey! Watch out!"_

_**Thud!**_

_"Ow, that hurt...umm, oh, my-"_

_Hayate looked up at her, and he saw her faint flush before saying, "You...are...so...heavy!"_

_She rolled away, and he barked, "Damn it, there are limits even to stupidity! You jump out of a bush, land right on top of me, and expect I won't mind the inconvience?! Damn, you were heavy. I thought I was gonna die."_

_She rolled back up, and hissed, "Hey! Why didn't you ask, 'are you alright, miss?' before you tossed me aside?!"_

_"Hey, I can say the same thing to you-you nearly crushed me when you came flying outta that hedge!"_

_"What?!"_

_"You're very heavy!!"_

_---End Flashback---_

Funny to think about how childish they'd acted at first. He scoffed and kept walking. He entered through the gate, and passed once more past the giant windchimes, where they'd met formally. It was all so long ago. How long? Two, three years? Now, the Pretear who he'd so hated at first was the woman he loved. The wind started blowing softly. He continued on until he finally saw the house. A sigh came. It'd be about two hours before Himeno came home. Ever since she started studying, he hardly saw her. But it was a good experience for her. Mayune still lived with the household, but was also hardly present. She was always at school, or a party, or a friend's house. Kaoru's novels became, once again, famous, Natsue eventually getting into it, and helped him with writer's block.

Hayate stopped. The wind blew harder.

Something didn't feel right.

By instinct, he changed to his Knight clothes, and turned. _Was that a Demon Larva? _he thought, eyeing everywhere.

But...there couldn't be any Demon Larvae left. They wiped them all out, and there weren't any other Princess of Disasters or Princes of Darkness. So...what was it he was feeling? It felt like Demon Larva, but...yet...it was a little different.

Before he knew it, darkness took him.

---

Himeno felt something twinge at her chest in her class. The teacher's words fell away from her ears. _What was that? Whatever that was...my...chest...it hurts..._

"Ms. Awayuki? Can you answer the question?"

_"HIMENO!!"_

_No way...Haya...te...?_

---

Hayate didn't know how long he'd been out. What he DID know, however, was that he was in a familiar room. The studio where he worked. He groaned, and held his head, then realized he was still in his Knight clothes. He sat up, one hand holding his head, the other on his shoulder. For some reason, it felt stiff. His eyes adjusted, and he saw Kaoru. "Mr...Awayuki?"

"Oh, you're up, Hayate. I found you there, laying on the ground. Your arm was bleeding really bad." Kaoru informed, pointing at his right arm.

Hayate brought the sleeve up, and saw that it was wrapped tightly with parts that had blood leaking out. Hayate looked up, "Himeno...where's Himeno?"

"I don't know. She was supposed to be home about five minutes ago. Maybe she had a late class."

_Or did something happen to her? _Hayate added silently, then stood, staggering a little. Kaoru frowned, "Hayate, you can't go anywhere like that. Mayune and Mawata are taking a drive around town to see if they can spot her."

"No...something's...wrong. I can feel it..." Hayate attempted to take a step forward, but Kaoru blocked his path, "Hayate, you've lost too much blood."

The Knight of Wind tensed when he felt someone coming. Then, Himiko appeared, and she shoved him down. He hissed, "What was that for?!"

"Himeno's fine, Mr. Stubborn. Now you shut up and stay down on that couch." Himiko ordered.

"Himiko-"

"I said to _shut up _AND stay on the couch." Himiko looked back at him, "Himeno's riding with Mawata and Mayune. She was in the nurse's office. Something made her faint."

"Is she alright?" Kaoru and Hayate asked simltaniously.

"I said she was, didn't I?"

As if waiting outside, Himeno burst in, "Dad, where's Hayate?!"

"Right there." Kaoru pointed to him, still glaring at Himiko.

"Now," The Lady Knight of Wind looked at the Pretear, "You never told me what happened. Get explainin'."

Himeno saw Hayate, and her body relaxed. He was fine. She turned her attention to Himiko, "I just got this pain in my chest, and next thing I knew, I was in the nurse's office."

Someone snickered outside.

Himiko snapped, "Sora, Ryu, move it."

Ryu jumped up from a window, "Sure thing!" and the two vanished.

She waited another second before sighing in aggravation, and Himiko walked over to another window, reached outside, held a hand out, and blew the two away. Then, she slammed the window shut. Hayate murmured, "Like that's gonna work against a Lady Knight of _Sound..."_

Himiko shot him a look, put a hand on his shoulder, and gave him some Leafe to help his bleeding. His head instantly didn't feel as heavy, and he didn't feel all that dizzy anymore. Himeno looked at Hayate with concerned eyes, "Do you know who attacked you?"

"No. I felt the presence of a Demon Larva, but none appeared. Then, I felt pain. I woke up in here." The Knight of Wind informed.

"Hayate..."

"Himeno?"

"I'm...glad you're okay."

Hayate grinned at her. Himiko snorted, "So you're only being Mr. Nice Guy to _her, _huh? Fine, be that way."

"I will."

---

"Did you get enough blood from that Leafe Knight, my precious Takeo?" A woman with long dark brown hair and dark green eyes sneered.

"I did, my Queen Naoko." A man with spiked black hair with white at the tips and blue eyes bowed before her, holding a large number of blood drops in a small tube.

"Excellent. Well done. Give it to me." Naoko held out her hand.

Takeo obediantley handed her the tube with Hayate's blood. She laughed like she lost her mind, "Yes...hahaha...Hahahaha! Hahahahahahaaa! With this-!" she raised it, "-we will have a high percentage to finally rid ourselves of that worthless and annoying Pretear and Pritear!"

"But, my Queen, do we not need the blood of the one the Pritear loves? The Lady Knight of Sound?"

"Yes, you are most correct. Go and find her right away."

"Yes, milady." Takeo vanished.

Naoko looked away, "Puppets of Darkness are most helpful in areas where one wouldn't think they are."

---

The Pritear and Sora walked back towards the radio station for tomorrow morning's broadcast that Sora had, unlike the evening one that Sasame recorded with Takako. Sora liked to do LIVE airings. With Ryu, of course. They arrived, and Sora felt something. She twitched, and Ryu noticed it as he had his arm around her. "Something wrong?" he inquired.

"Nah, it's nothing. You can go ahead inside. I'll be right there. I thought her heard someone call my name." she pointed at her earring, "You know?"

"Okay..." Ryu raised and eyebrow at her, but walked inside. _I think that something's bothering her..._

Sora waited until he was inside, then quickly ran to an alley, and changed to her Sound clothes. She barked, "I know you're there! Come out to where I can see you!"

_"Very well."_

"Take th- AHH!"

---

Himeno, Hayate, Kaoru, Natsue, Mawata, and Mayune were all eating their dinner with Sasame, Takako, and Himiko. Strangely, Ryu and Sora weren't present. Normally they ate before heading to the radio station. Mawata suggested, "Maybe they felt like a chance for change."

Himeno grinned, "Or they felt like walking alone together."

The three stepsisters/sisters each giggled a little.

Then, they saw Sasame suddenly look up from his dinner, and the clear chime echoed in the room. They all turned to him. "Sasame? What is it?" Takako frowned, "Something wrong?"

He stood, his chair clattering behind him. His eyes widened, and he turned, "I'm sorry!" before teleporting.

"Hey, what the-" Himeno was about to say 'what the hell?' but decided not to in front of Nastue, and instead said, "What in the world is going on with Sasame?"

Hayate stood, "I'l go check it out. Excuse me." Hayate vanished.

Himiko fumbled with some mashed potatoes, "If they're not back in fifteen minutes, I'll go check on them."

Himeno mused, _Why are there times where Hayate feels too protective of me, and won't let me come? Is he afraid I'll get hurt, too? But I...mostly worry about him getting hurt, and shoving it off. Hayate..._

**Me: Dun-dun-dun-dddduuuunnn!**

**Himeno: Why did you make Hayate get hurt?! You're evil!**

**Hayate: Why are these two collecting our BLOOD?**

**Me: All in time, dear Hayate.**

**Himeno: HEY!!!**

**Me: Oops. My bad. Sure, you can have him.**

**Himeno: That's- (blushes)**

**Hayate: I don't understand girls at all. Drop a line on your way out, along with suggestions. She may not reply EVERY review, but they don't go unread. All flames will be fed to Demon Larva, and after all the Demon Larva aren't hungry, they go to-**

**Goh/Gina: ME!! Yay! (burns a piece of paper)**

**Me: You get the point.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Chapter 2.**

**Himeno: You seem energetic.**

**Me: Would you be at this time in the morning?**

**Himeno: Well, I normally am, but you're making me like this.**

**Hayate: You both need to learn to-**

**Himeno: Learn to what?**

**Hayate: Er-nothing. Sylph owns nothing.**

Chapter 2

"Sora?" Ryu walked outside, looking for her. It'd been five minutes, and she wasn't back inside. "Sora?" he called a little louder. No response. "SORA?!"

Then, the Pritear heard, "Hayate, get her other arm."

"Right."

He turned, and Ryu saw Hayate and Sasame coming out of an alley of darkness, Sora, unconscious, between them. Ryu ran up to them, "What happened?!"

"We don't know. Someone's targeting the Knights." Sasame told him, "Hayate was attacked earlier."

"You don't know who it was?!"

"No. Calm down, Ryu. She'll be fine."

So many things ran through Ryu's head. _No...I can't lose her again...not like this...not now...Who would attack them anyway? There's no other Princess of Disaster or Prince of Darkness...no, there shouldn't be._

_Then why is this happening?_

"...u. Ryu." Sasame patted his shoulder, "You should try and summon one of the others so you can give her Leafe. I had to supply some earlier to Hayate, after Himiko."

"...Okay." Ryu nodded.

Just as Hayate and Sasame were about to disappear, Hayate suggested, "Or we can take you with us. We have Himiko at the Awayuki residence. And seeing as you two are staying there..."

"That sounds good." Ryu nodded.

_Just hang on, my Sora._

---

The Awayuki family, Takako, and Himiko all finished their dinner by time Hayate, Sasame, and Ryu came back with Sora. Himeno gasped, "What happened?"

Mawata added, "Is she alright?"

"Will she be okay?"

Many surprised heads turned to Mayune. She growled, "What?"

"Nothing." they all muttered, then turned back to Sora. They set her down on the couch, and Ryu and Himiko preted, becoming the Wind Pritear. Ryu grasped Sora's hand, and let Leafe slowly flow into her. Himiko cautioned, _"Not TOO much. You don't want to wear yourself out in case she needs more."_

_Right._

He stopped a few seconds later, grinning, breathing a little heavy. "I think that'll be okay until she wakes up." he said.

They unpreted, and Himiko frowned, "Hey, you okay?"

Ryu nodded, "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just..." he turned his worried silver eyes toward Sora. "...I'm gonna wait until she wakes up."

"Wait until?" Mawata and Himeno echoed.

"I'm gonna stay up until she does." He explained.

"Oooohhh..." They nodded in understandment.

Himiko snapped, "Fat chance."

"Huh?"

"You need your rest after giving her that much Leafe."

"Himiko-"

"Shut it, and you get some rest."

"O...okay..."

They went out of the room, and Hayate blinked, "Why are you being so..._motherly _all of a sudden?"

With a slight tint of red on her cheeks, Himiko hissed, "Shut up."

_---Dream---_

_No...who is it? I turned. No one was there. Then...why did I sense this presence? This presence...of a Queen of Darkness. There was only one that I remember. And there were two Kings of Destruction._

_I heard ringing in my ears. I saw a purple light flash. My eyes widened._

_No...I didn't want to go yet..._

_Not until I see them again._

_Not until I __**him **__again..._

_Ryu..._

_"Sora..."_

_No..._

_"Sora..."_

_Ignore, ignore, ignore..._

_"Soooorrrrrra."_

_"NO!"_

_---End Dream---_

They all woke up to screaming in the night. Sora's eyes didn't open, but her hands clawed at the air, and she screamed, "NO! I WON'T! LEAVE ME ALONE!! I WON'T GO WITH YOU!!! DON'T TOUCH ME!!"

Ryu, being at her side (asleep, though), was the first to fight her. He attempted at grasping her shoulders, but her hands that were swinging around, wouldn't let him. Everyone burst in the room, and Ryu grabbed her wrists, and forced her arms against the bed.

"NOO! STOP IT!!"

"Sora...Sora...Sora, it's me!" Ryu shook her, but her eyes were clamped shut.

And you can guess where this led to.

Ryu leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Her struggling halted, and her eyes slowly opened, a little red from sleepiness. "R...Ryu?..."

"Sora, it's me." Ryu nodded slowly, thanking the Gods she was alright now.

Her arms flew up around his neck, "Ryu! You're still here!"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"She talked to me...she has someone else..."

"Who?"

_"Her."_

"Who is 'her?'"

"Ryu...Ryu..."

Himeno suggested, "Umm...maybe you should give her a little time to calm down, Ryu."

"...Yeah." Ryu nodded, rubbing Sora's back.

The others left the room, Sasame muttering, "I think I know what she was talking about..."

"S...Sasame?" Takako cocked her head.

"When I was killed by the Great Tree of Fenrir, and I flew up to the skies...a woman spoke to me."

"Huh?" they all mumbled.

"Let me explain. There's always one person out there who we can't track. There's always a Queen of Darkness and a King of Chaos, which is why they're always Princes or Princesses. And the Queen of Darkness tries to lure the Leafe Knights and the Lady Leafe Knights to the dark side." Sasame told them. "She said she would revive me if I joined her. But I left as soon as I could."

"Is that true, Sasame?" Mawata quietly asked.

Himiko spoke in his defense, "I've heard her, too. Once. She always sent a chill down my spine. Her voice was cold...like she'd NEVER...EVER felt warmth."

The humans and Pretear shivered.

"And if Sora means that she has someone else...that might mean she has someone else under her grasp."

"Like Sasame was for Takako?"

They all flinched at the memory.

"Kinda, I guess."

"Now, you never answered my question, Himiko." Hayate looked at her. She frowned.

"Why ARE you acting motherly?"

"WOULD. YOU. DROP. THAT?"

"No."

Himiko glared, "Don't make me."

"Make you do what?"

"Punish you."

"Of course not. Why in the world would I want that?"

Then, all you could see was a blue blur of Hayate being chased by Himiko. The others laughed seeing as it reminded them of when Sayuri and Gina burned, or, as they like to call it..._annihilated_ Kei's hairdo.

Yeah, priceless.

Oh, anyway...

"Himiko, it's just a QUESTION! That deserves an ANSWER!" Hayate insisted.

"I don't HAVE to answer it, you know!"

"I know, but I was JUST ASKING!!"

"Nice knowing you, Hayate." Himeno called after them.

"That's not cool, Tulip-head!!"

Himeno twitched, "Himiko..."

She stopped, and turned, "What?"

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Pretear roared, chasing after Hayate, passing Himiko swiftly, aiming for Hayate. Then, _**BAM!!!!!!!!!**_ Hayate hit the floor.

He jumped back up after a minute of tasting the floor, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For calling me T-T-T-Tulip-head!"

"So? That's your nickname!"

"What if I don't like it?!"

"Get over it!"

_**BAM!**_

**"**At this rate, Hayate's never gonna learn." Kaoru shook his head.

**Me: Poor Hayate.**

**Hayate: You're telling me.**

**Himeno: Serves you right.**

**Hayate: That's not nice, Tulip-head.**

**Himeno: Goh, pret with me! I wanna burn Hayate!**

**Goh: With the Fire Axe?**

**Himeno: You bet!**

**Me: This isn't cool...**

**ElementalGuardianProtector: HI!**

**Me: Oh, hi, half-sister.**

**EGP: Hi, half-sister.**

**Me/EGP: (grins) Hi, Hayate.**

**Hayate: Oh, shi-**

**Himeno: HEY!**

**Goh: Well, this doesn't look good, so review, please!**


End file.
